


The LJ Chocolate Userhead Story

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gives Harry a blow job for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The LJ Chocolate Userhead Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veritas03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/gifts).



> This was a gift for the lovely Veritas03. We were joking around about the chocolate userhead giveaway on Live Journal. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I had wanked many times to the fantasy of Draco Malfoy sucking my cock, but nothing prepared me for the reality of it. I almost came as those long slender fingers unbuttoned my trousers. Quickly I closed my eyes and thought of England. Fortunately that worked. He gently freed my cock from my pants and wrapped those pretty, plump lips around the head. I knew he would never let me live down the mewling whimper that came out of my mouth as he brushed the tip of his tongue across the slit and gathered the pre-come that had quickly collected there. He had a habit of running the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip when he was trying to concentrate. I knew I would never be able to sit in lessons with him again without getting an erection, seeing him do that. 

He played with me. Delicately licking and sucking. Just as I thought I might lose my mind from want, he engulfed my entire length in that warm, moist mouth. He buried his nose in my pubic hair and that was it. I didn’t know it was possible to come that hard. When he pulled away I saw a drop of come on that luscious bottom lip. I yanked him to me and roughly licked it off. Many minutes later I pulled away and was pleased to see a dazed look in those beautiful, stormy eyes.

“May I return the favor?” 

He smirked. “Too late, Potter. I came when you did.”

I looked down, saw the wet stain on his trousers and kissed him again, hoping to wrap my lips around him soon.


End file.
